All You Need is Love
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. Just a fic for Valentines Day. It has just about everyone from the Vatican to the RCO. A bit different from my others as in not so serious, just for fun.


_Author's Note: Alright, this is just a light-hearted change from my usual seriousness. __Just a V-Day one-shot.__ Not meant to be taken seriously. Oh yes, I used an idea from a review left on my William x __Caterina__ story in this one, left from Dr. __Vannacutt__ because it was her idea. Credit is due. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters; The Beatles own the title of the story and the lyrics appearing at the first in italics; Dr. __Vannacutt__ owns the idea between William and __Caterina__ in this __fic_

All You Need is Love

_Nothing you can say but you can learn…_

Valentine's Day was winding down everywhere, including the Vatican. Traditionally, they did not recognize the holiday as everyone else did, but tradition did not matter much to the most rebellious generation of priests, nuns, and cardinals.

Currently, Abel was in the process of handing out his cards while Leon was trying to tempt the girls into kissing him. Esther was preparing cookies instead of cards with Hugue, who was actually at the Vatican for the holiday once. Tres was trying to analyze the holiday while the professor was trying to find a way to give something to Caterina without causing a disturbance. Alessandro was wondering why everyone was running around as they were while Francesco did not care. Kate was staying out of the matter along with Havel. But everyone missed Noelle, who loved this holiday next to Christmas.

"Please, just take my card," Abel told Leon who was trying to seduce poor Sister Loretta.

"Yeah, okay," Leon said as he snatched the card, turning to glance at the priest. It was all the girl needed to get away. "Hey gir-" He turned back and realized the girl was gone. "Abel," he growled.

Meanwhile, Hugue was stirring a bowl of dough as Esther was decorating cookies.

"Hugue, I didn't know you could cook," she smiled.

"Yes. I actually love to cook as much as I love to fight."

"Then that does make you very good," she told him cheerfully as she iced another cookie in pink. They had formed them into hearts. She tasted one of them. "Yes, they're excellent."

"Thank you." He gave the rarest hint of a smile.

As they were slaving away in the kitchen, the professor was mulling over the gift he got for his superior and how to get it to her.

"I do not want anyone to know what I have for her."

"Direct contact is the most efficient," Tres answered.

"Not in this case my Killing Doll."

"Could you explain your method of contact?"

"Tres, you see, what I have would…well, the Cardinal would be a little surprised and I do not want anyone else to know."

"Is it a weapon?"

"No, just something for a woman." Tres stared at him blankly.

"Requesting input."

"Oh nevermind Tres."

While the professor contemplated, Alessandro was standing by his door, watching as cards would appear under it every now and again. They were lovely cards, some with glitter and some with rather chalky candy attached. Both of his siblings did not seem to notice for a while.

"Alec?" his elder sister asked when she noticed the boy was silent.

"Hm?" He gave them both a "small animal caught in crossfire" look.

"What are you doing?" She tried to conceal her smile from Francesco. She knew he hated the holiday.

"These cards keep appearing under the door." He pointed at the growing pile on the floor.

"Pick them up. They're for you after all." The teenager blushed as he sat down to sift through the cards.

"Why do you encourage his Holiness as you do?" Francesco hissed where the boy could not hear.

"Because even if he is God's chosen, he is still a teenager and those are all for him. You could do with some yourself." He glared at her.

"Look sister," he smiled as he held up Abel's card. It had a large cupcake drawn on it. Alessandro smiled widely as he continued giggling and smiling at his cards. Caterina could not stop the smile that was spreading on her face, despite her older half brother's death glare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is this nonsense about Valentine's Day?" Cain asked in a bored tone as he hovered over Isaak's shoulder.

"You know the holiday Cain, we have discussed this several times already." Isaak was clearly irritated with the holiday and its importance to Cain. Mein Herr was probably asking about it just to get on his nerves.

"Oh yes. What is it the Terran say? 'Will you be my valentine?'"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Isaak consented; if it would get Cain to leave him to his many reports. He was not acting like a nearly thousand year old crusnik.

"Are you allowed to have more than one valentine?"

"Yes," Isaak told him, letting the irritation show.

" Good, because I have another one. Want to know who?"

"No." Cain acted as if he had not heard.

"It's Dietrich."

"That's great," Isaak mumbled. The sooner the day was over, the better.

"Isaak?"

"What now?"

"Have you tried one of these?" He held out a box of pastel hearts. They smelled like chalk to Isaak. "They're wonderful," Cain sighed as he popped another in his mouth. It said 'I love you,' which Isaak found rather ironic because the crusnik did not appear to love anyone. "Try one," he demanded. Isaak preferred not to know where he got them as he reached in the box. He pulled out one that read 'will u b mine?" He wrinkled his nose as he threw it in his mouth. It tasted like it smelled, like chalk. He spit it out while Cain laughed and wandered away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone met in Caterina's office for a small party before midnight. Hugue and Esther had their cookies, passing them around as Abel finished passing out his cards to anyone he had missed. The Professor was slipping something into Caterina's hand while no one was looking as Tres was holding his card and watching.

Leon had rather gotten over his moment of madness with Abel and was now chasing Esther around, trying to talk another cookie out of her. Alessandro was still holding his many cards close. Francesco had been unable to make it.

"Hey Esther, can I see you for a second?" Abel asked, blushing a little.

"Can you pass out my cookies?" she asked Hugue. He nodded solemnly as he took the other tray and walked off. She followed Abel to a quieter part of the room. She noted he did not have any more cards left.

"You see Esther, I was going to give you a card today, but that did not seem fitting. So I tried to think of something to give you, but nothing came to mind except for one thing."

"What's that?" she asked with bated breath.

"This." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Esther felt her ears turn red along with most of her face. "Happy Valentine's day," he whispered.

"Then I have something for you too." She gave him a cookie that she had been saving. On it, she had written 'I love you" in icing. She knew it was perfect for his sweetness craving.

"Oh thank you Esther!" he practically squealed as he took the cookie from her. "I love you!" She knew he wasn't kidding when he said it. He did love her, that she was certain.

Meanwhile, Caterina was blushing because of the gift from the Professor. He had given her something naughty by any standards.

"William," she hissed. But she could not stop the smile from spreading on her lips. She looked at the pair of them in her hands. They would go perfect with what he got her last year, a bra. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, your grace."

Leon was now making an attempt to make Tres understand Valentine's Day in the way they were celebrating it. Hugue was watching everyone enjoy his cooking, a hidden smile appearing on his face. Alessandro was munching on a cookie.

All in all, the day had gone rather well.

_Author's End Note: So I hope you enjoyed the __fic__, whoever you are. Happy Valentines Day!_


End file.
